Love or Loss
by danielle134
Summary: What happened to Nala when simba died? Were there any other lions that got close to her? I rewrote a few chapters. REVIEWS are needed.
1. The proposal?

Ok. Well this is my first ever fanfic. So please be nice. I'm hoping this will be a pretty long story. I don't own the Lion King or any of the characters or places. They belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. I might use some of their quotes too. So don't get mad if I do. This is gonna be the longest paragraph in the whole story. I'll do my best to make this as easy to read as possible. I did add some characters and if you want to use them then just email me so I know. And I know lions mate not get married. But I like marriage better so sorry.

It was a dry morning in the once alive Pride Lands. Nala was laying near the dried up water hole. She came here a lot to think about her life and how much it's changed.

Nala herself had changed a lot. She had gone from a spunky little cub…to a gorgeous, strong lioness.

"Simba, I miss you. I wish that the stampede was just a horrible nightmare…and I could wake up and see you beside Sarabi and Mufasa." Nala said. A few tears escaped her dazzling crystal blue eyes.

"Nala are you alright?" Nala looked up and saw Zander. He was only a month older than her but he was already very mature. He had a gray pelt and a jet black mane. His underbelly was a creamy color.

"I'm fine." Nala lied as she looked up into his hypnotizing green eyes.

"I have known you your entire life, you're never fine." He sounded half concerned and half joking.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…" Nala replied sarcastically. He gave her a please-tell-me-or-I'll-force-out-of-you look. She sighed. "I'm just thinking about Simba.

'When aren't you thinking about Simba?' He thought to himself. "Well...can you be more specific?" He asked.

"Well, I'm nearly five years old, so Simba and I would be getting married soon." Nala whispered as tears started racing down her face.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry about that." Zander said giving her a sympathizing smile. "That's kinda what I wanted to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Nala asked feeling somewhat confused.

"Well…I was wondering…if maybe…you wanted…to possibly…marry me?" Zander mumbled.

"Oh Zander…" Nala started sobbing uncontrollably and ran off. 'I'm such an idiot!! I can't even propose without sounding stupid!! Zander thought to himself.

Nala ran to hers and her mothers cavern in the back of Pride Rock. Scar had moved them there a few days after his reign began. The hyenas slept below Pride Rock and the lions slept in little caverns in the back of it.

"Nala darling what's wrong?" Sarafina asked her only cub. "Everything!! Everything is wrong." Nala sobbed.

"Shhh…it'll be alright my little cub." Sarafina tried to comfort her daughter. "Mother I'm NOT a cub anymore!!" Nala screamed.

Sarafina held Nala close to her and tried to comfort her. "He proposed." Nala said through tears. "Who?" Sarafina asked still talking in a comforting tone. "Zander. He wants me to be his wife."

"Then why are you crying?" Sarafina asked. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I ran. I can't marry him mom!! I'm betrothed to Simba."

"No you're not. If your fiancé dies…then you're no longer engaged." Sarafina explained.

"Simba is **not **dead though." Nala said still crying.

"Sweetie we all wanna be believe that he's still alive but…the truth is…he's not." Sarafina said trying not to cry. She had to be strong for Nala.

Ok well I hope you liked the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. I wanted it to have some drama in it so I made this other lion propose to Nala. I know that there wasn't much description, but I was just really excited. I'll do my best to make the rest of the story the best ever. i just redid her age. i looked it up again and it takes a lion 5 years to grow a full mane, and then i looked up how long simba was in the jungle on and it says 5 years too. REVIEW


	2. Zander

Well I'm doing my best to get a chapter out at least every 2-3 days. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. But be honest. As I said in my last chapter, I didn't do my best at description, so I'll try harder at that. I don't own the Lion King or any of the characters or places from the movie. They belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. I might use some of their quotes too so don't get mad if I do. Some characters are mine so if you wanna use them just email me so I know. And I know lions are mates not husband/wife but I don't like calling them mates. Sorry. And I thought it was unfair that lions and lionesses that aren't married but not betrothed are just like friends. So I'm gonna say that they're boyfriend/girlfriend because technically they are boys and girls. I'm really sorry if you don't like it.

This chapter is going to be all about Zander because some people are wondering who he is.

Zander was a large lion. He had a gray pelt with a creamy colored underbelly and a jet black mane. Not a lot of lions had his coloring. He was well-built. Despite the lack of food he had growing up under Scar's reign, he was very muscular.

He was born in the Pride Lands to a beautiful lioness named Malia and a handsome rogue named Cerfu. Malia had died giving birth and his father ran off because he didn't want to raise a cub by himself,or at all. He didn't want�to settle down quite yet.�So Zander was raised by another lioness in the pride, Talica.

Talica had a tawny pelt and a creamy white underbelly. She was a very loving stepmother. But she was also very strict. This resulted in Zander being very well behaved and hardly every stepping out of line. But what Talica worried about was his shyness. He was not social in the least bit.

Only after Simba was pronounced dead did he have a friend, Nala. She was in need of someone to fill the gap that Simba had left empty, and he was in need of a friend.

Zander had always been jealous of Nala's and Simba's friendship. He wanted what they had, but didn't know how to get it. His wish finally came true about 2 weeks after Simba's death. Nala approached him asking him if he wanted to play tag. He accepted and they've been best friends ever since.

Nala didn't know it…but Zander was in love with her from the day he first laid eyes on her. He always thought that when she denied other lions, that it was because of him. Zander had thought about telling her about these feelings everyday but always too afraid. But one day…

Flashback to one week before the proposal:

"Nala I need to talk to you." Zander said coming up behind Nala who was laying by the waterhole. "What about?" She asked sitting up.

"Well…about…us." He muttered staring at his paws. "Ummm…what about us?" Nala asked standing up. "I don't think we should be friends anymore." He replied. "W-why?"

"I want to be your boyfriend." He said still looking at his paws. Nala gasped. "Zander, I…"

"It's ok you can say no." Zander said quickly interrupting her. "Yes." Nala said smiling. "Ok, sorry for bothering you, I'll just go…what? D-did you say yes?" Zander said getting excited. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend." Nala said laughing. "This is the BEST day of my life!" Zander said nearly screaming.

End of Flashback

Zander finally felt his life was turning around. He couldn't wait to propose to his beloved Nala.

Ok ok ok. I know I said this chapter would be longer. I'm sorry! I promise promise promise the next chapter will be longer because we'll actually be getting into the plot. I hope this chapter was better than my last. Reviews would really help me. Thanks!


	3. Yes or NO

Well I'm doing my best to get a chapter out at least every 2-3 days. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. But be honest. I don't own the Lion King or any of the characters or places from the movie. They belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. I might use some of their quotes too so don't get mad if I do. Some characters are mine so if you wanna use them just email me so I know.

Nala woke before dawn and walked out of the cavern into the cool air of the Pride Lands.

The night Scar announced Mufasa's and Simba's deaths it had rained for the last time. There were always clouds over the Pride Lands but rain never seemed to fall. The sun's rays never shined down on the dry cracked land. There was only one word to describe the once paradise that was the Pride Lands…hell.

"I'm sorry." Nala immediately recognized the deep voice as Zander's. "What do you have to be sorry about?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have asked you to marry me. Not when I saw how upset you still were about Simba." He looked down ashamed of his actions.

"So…does that mean…you don't wanna marry me?" Nala asked walking past him rubbing her back under his chin. Zander was officially confused. "Ask me again." She said giving him a very seductive smile.

"Nala, will you marry me?" Zander asked with the biggest smile on his face since the day they became an item. "Yes." Nala said nuzzling him under his chin. "I love you." He said pulling her closer. "I love you too." She replied digging her face into his warm, thick mane.

"That Zander lion is getting in the way of my plan." Scar said to himself as he paced in his large dark and eerie den. "Oh and what plan is that?" Zazu asked. "I was NOT talking to you!!!" Scar hissed.

"Oh sire, were you talking to the little voices in your head again? Tsk Tsk you really should get that checked out." Zazu had always been a wise cracking hornbill. "Either you start being a good majordomo or…I'll feed you to the hyenas." Scar said giving Zazu a devilish grin.

"What…ever." Zazu said turning around in his cage of bones. Scar sighed and walked to the mouth of the cave. "You will be mine Nala. And soon, Zander won't be a factor." He started laughing wickedly.

"We'd better get back. The hunting party is going out early today." Nala said untangling herself from Zander. "Scar really has you lionesses hunting a lot." Zander replied following her. They had to stop about every 10 steps to lick their paws that were being damaged from the dry cracked land that's thirst hasn't been quenched in over a year.

"Well since those devil hyenas ate everything, we have to if we're gonna survive." Nala said sneering at the passing hyenas. "Yeah, I hate Scar for letting them in." Zander replied. "He'll pay. One day. I swear it." Nala said staring at Scar who was still standing in the mouth of his cave.

When they got back Nala nuzzled Zander goodbye. As Nala turned to follow Sarafina, (her mother) Sarabi, and the other lionesses to the hunting grounds, a hyena came up to her. "Nala." She winced at the sound of her name. "What Shenzi?" She asked the hyena who once tried to eat her and Simba. "Scar wants to see you." Shenzi replied.

"What does he want?" Nala asked getting annoyed. "I don't know. He just told me to come get you. So unless you want him to come get you himself…you better go." Shenzi warned. Nala thought about the consequences that would come if she didn't obey, and then followed.

"Yes Scar?" Nala asked walking into the large, dark, and eerie den. "Hello my darling Nala." Scar said with his smooth voice. Nala shuddered at his comment. "Did you want something?" She asked not trying to hide her annoyance.

"Well I never knew it was against the law to ask the most gorgeous lioness in the world to be in my presence." Scar said with a noticeably fake disappointed look. Nala simply sighed in annoyance. "Is something wrong my dear?" He asked her. "Yes. I've been meaning to come talk to you."

"Whatever about?" He asked with a shocked look on his face that made Nala want to smack him. "Scar don't play coy with me. There's no food and no water. We're starving while those disgusting hyenas eat everything in sight. You have to do something!!!" Nala practically exclaimed.

"Oh Nala, you're just not looking hard enough. The herds have just moved further out" Scar explained. "No they haven't. They left. Every single herd is gone." Nala counter-explained trying to keep calm. She didn't want to give Scar the pleasure of making her panic.

"Oh my sweet, loving Nala. You're so young and naïve." He said getting closer to her. "If this is the only reason you called me up here, then I'm leaving." Nala turned to leave but Scar jumped in front of her. "Well actually Nala, there's something I want from you." He said gazing into her eyes. She looked into his glowing green eyes.

They were nothing like Zander's. Scar's were filled with hatred and evil. "What could you possibly want from me?" She asked feeling very uncomfortable as he neared her face, his nose nearly touching hers. "Well, let's just say, without an heir, my bloodline and throne will cease." Scar said with a look of lust in his eyes.

"What are you trying to say Scar?" She asked. "We'll make a whole host of little Scars."

Cliffhanger. Sorry but I thought it would be interesting to end it here. Scar wouldn't dare rape Nala…would he? What will Zander do when he finds out what Scar wants from Nala? Ooo the suspense is killing me!!! But I promise that the next chapter will be up by at least the 15th. REVIEW


	4. Is this goodbye?

Well I'm doing my best to get a chapter out at least every 2-3 days. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. But be honest. I don't own the Lion King or any of the characters or places from the movie. They belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. I might use some of their quotes too so don't get mad if I do. Some characters are mine so if you wanna use them just email me so I know. In this chapter Rafiki makes an appearance. I gave him an accent type of thing. I hope it isn't that hard to read.

"I would never bear your cubs!!!" Nala screamed pinning her eyes back. "Oh, well apparently I didn't make myself clear because, that wasn't a request." He said circling her.

"You can't do this to me." Nala stated. "I'm betrothed. It's against the Laws of the Lands to make advances towards me."

"I am the king. I can do whatever I want." He said getting nearer and nearer with each passing circle. "Anyone in the world would be a better king than you!!!" Nala exclaimed not seeing his extended claws racing towards her face. She was knocked to the ground.

'I wish Simba were here, he would protect me. I wish Mufasa were alive and still king. He would never allow this to happen.' Nala thought as she tried to get up.

Scar was becoming very annoyed by the young lionesses resistance. He walked over to wear she was struggling and pinned her forearms to the hard cave floor.

"Stop resisting my dear, you know this is what you want." He said licking her cheek. Nala tried to bite him but this resulted in him crushing her tail making her wince in pain.

Nala always thought that this was the one thing she could always protect. Her mother had always told her that this was her one and only "ultimate gift." It could only be given away once.

Nala wanted to give it to her husband. But now…she would never get the chance. Nala began to sob.

"What's this? I've humbled the strongest, proudest lioness of them all?" Scar said with a grin.

Nala could move an inch. She knew that Scar was an evil lion, but not this cruel.

He thrust. She winced from the agonizing pain. Nala knew that her "ultimate gift" had been stolen away…and could never be returned.

About 10 minutes later Scar had finished and left the cave leaving Nala on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. 'What will I tell Zander? My mother? Sarabi? The rest of the lionesses? What if I'm pregnant?!?' She thought to herself horrified.

As soon as she could lift herself from the floor of the cave that she never wanted to enter again, she snuck out of a crack in the wall that led the right side of Pride Rock. She ran to her cavern in the back of Pride Rock and cried.

The rest of the lionesses arrived back at the caverns a few hours later. Sarafina approached her daughter with a couple field mice hanging from her mouth.

She immediately saw the old and new tear stains under Nala's cerulean eyes. "What's wrong Nala?" Sarafina asked with concern in her own sea green eyes.

Nala wasn't sure whether she should tell. She was too ashamed. More tears started rushing down her nearly white fur covered face.

"HOW DARE HE?!?" Sarafina roared. After a few hours of Sarafina pestering her, Nala broke down and decided to tell her every disturbing, painful detail of what Scar had done to her.

"Sarafina, Nala? Is everything alright?" It was Sarabi, Simba's mother, Mufasa's wife, and the former queen.

"NO!!! That monster raped Nala!!!" Sarafina exclaimed trying to hold back her tears. Nala couldn't though; her tears were racing down her already tear-soaked faced.

"Oh my Kings." Sarabi said horrified. She padded over to where Sarafina was nuzzling her daughter, trying to comfort her, and began licking Nala's tears away.

"What's going on in here?" Zander asked at the mouth of the small cavern. "I heard some loud roars and I thou- Nala? Are you ok?" He asked quickly padding over to where the 3 lionesses were huddled.

"Oh Zander!!!" Nala exclaimed, tears of pure shame filled her eyes. "I'm sorry!!! I tried to stop him, but I couldn't!!! Forgive me!!! Please…" She trailed off as her mother pulled her closed and shushed her.

"What's going on? Who couldn't you stop? What did he do? Who's the he? Someone please tell me!!!" Zander asked exasperated.

"Scar…he…raped…Nala" Sarafina said through tears. She couldn't keep them in any longer.

"I'll kill him." Zander said growling low in his throat and a fierce look in his eyes.

"The hyenas. They'll get you before you even get to Scar. Zander, think before you act." Nala rushed to her fiancé.

"What am I supposed to do Nala? He raped you!!! Do you want me to just sit back and make him think he can do it again?!?" He said trying not to yell but was failing miserably. Nala winced several times the whole time he spoke.

"No…but what if you get killed? Or banished? I can't lose you Zander." Nala replied with a single tear making its way down her cheek as she nuzzled his mane.

"I won't. I promise." He said nuzzling her back. Sarabi decided to sleep with Sarafina and Nala. Zander had persuaded Nala into letting him sleep outside her cavern.

Zander didn't sleep though. He couldn't stop thinking about how he would make Scar regret touching his beloved Nala. His royal bastard was gonna pay…with his own blood, and it was going to happen…tonight.

Zander got up slowly and made sure everyone was asleep then snuck in the side entrance of Pride Rock that Nala had snuck out of only hours before.

He saw Scar tossing and turning in the corner of the den and slowly walked towards him.

"If I were you Zander…I wouldn't take another step." Scar hissed then stood up and padded over to the stunned young lion. "I take it you're here to kill me for pleasuring your little girlfriend?" Scar said chuckling lightly.

"You traumatized her. And you will never get away with it!!!" Zander roared as he pounced on Scar.

It didn't take much to pin Scar, but just as he went to bite his neck and end the worthless, cruel, disgusting lion's life, hyenas pounced on Zander.

"NO!!! Don't kill him." Scar roared at the hyenas. They looked at him with puzzled looks on their ugly faces. "Zander, you are hereby…banished from the Pride Lands…FOREVER!!!" Scar bellowed.

Zander ran. He wanted to say goodbye to Nala, but that would be impossible because Scar had sent some hyenas to make sure he left the Pride Lands.

Nala woke up early the next morning. No other lionesses were up yet. She got up and left the cavern and noticed that Zander was gone. She started searching.

She didn't notice that she was nearing the borders of the Pride Lands until she heard faint sobbing coming from above her. She was under Rafiki's tree.

"Rafiki? Rafiki is that you?" Nala called. She saw the old baboon come into sight.

"Oh Nala, it is just you child. What are ya doin out heya this early? And all alone." Rafiki asked climbing down from the only living tree in all the Pride Lands.

"I can't find Zander. Have you seen him?" Nala asked the old shaman. "Yes, I'm afraid I ave child. He went to kill Sca late last night." Rafiki replied staring into Nala's now frightened eyes.

"He was banished. I watched as he was forced across the borders." Rafiki said tilting his head down slightly.

"I lost my best friend and king. I can't lose my fiancé too." Nala said as tears started to form in her eyes again.

Ok well I'm gonna end it there for now. I hope this chapter was better than my pervious ones. But the only way I'll know is if you REVIEW!!! So get to it!!! And give me some ideas for what my next chapter should be like.


	5. Twist

Well I'm doing my best to get a chapter out at least every 2-3 days. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. But be honest. I don't own the Lion King or any of the characters or places from the movie. They belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. I might use some of their quotes too so don't get mad if I do. Some characters are mine so if you wanna use them just email me so I know. I really need some reviews so that I know whether or not this story is good.

"Rafiki, did you see which direction Zander went in?" Nala asked the now sitting shaman.

He knew exactly which way Zander went. But it had been just moments before Nala came that he found that Simba was alive, Zander had gone south, but Simba was east.

"He went to da…east." Rafiki answered with no regret. "Thank you. Could you please tell my mother and Sarabi where I'm going?" She asked with a desperate tone.

"Daling, aren't ya going to tell ya moda where ya be headin?" He asked looking at Nala with a concerned look in his eyes. "If I see her before I leave…I won't be able to go." She explained.

"Well, I guess I'll tell her. Have a safe journey." He told her before she raced in the direction she thought she would find Zander.

Nala had been running a full day when she finally stopped to rest. 'I'm never gonna catch up to him.' She thought as she collapsed on the dry desert ground. Vultures started circling above her.

"If I don't get some water soon, I'm not going to make it." Nala though aloud. "No, I can't up on Zander."

Nala dug herself a little burrow that would protect her from rogue lions and the sun, and fell asleep.

Her ears perked up. "What is that sound?" Nala asked herself.

In the Distance

"In the Jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight,

In the Jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight"

Back to Nala

Nala sighed. "Well, there are 2 possibilities; 1. It's a pride of rogues that will kill me. 2. Its prey that I can kill. I don't have much of an option. If I don't go, then I'll die anyway."

Nala finally decided to go see what was making the horrible noise. 'It's a warthog! A big, fat warthog!' Nala screamed in her head as she crept through the tall grass towards her meal.

The warthog saw her, screamed, and ran. "Damn it!" Nala roared as she ran after it. She chased it into a jungle. The stupid creature got itself stuck in the root of a tree. As she ran to kill and consume it, a red and gold blur jumped over the root and pounced on her.

'There is NO way this greedy jerk is gonna take MY meal!' Nala thought as she clawed at his head nearly ripping his mane off.

He pounced and she used the trick she had learned as a cub and pinned him. She looked into his chocolate colored eyes and hesitated.

'I know those eyes. That's impossible! I've only known 4 males my whole life. Simba, Zander, Mufasa, and Scar.' Nala was ripped from her thoughts as the lion spoke.

"Nala?" The lion asked with a disbelieving tone. 

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me…Simba!" He replied with a giant smile on his face.

"Simba?" Nala asked with wide eyes then realized…it WAS him!

They ran toward each other asking each other the same questions. "What are you doing here? How are you here? Etc…"

They were interrupted when a tiny meerkat came between them and yelled at the top of his lungs. "HEY WHAT'S GOIN ON HERE?"

"Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend!" Simba replied as Nala smiled. 

"Friend?" Timon asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. Hey Pumbaa get over here!" Simba replied calling the warthog to come over.

"Nala, Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala." Simba introduced them. 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The warthog said to Nala with a large smile on his chubby face. 

"Pleasures all mine." Nala said giggling slightly at his politeness even though she just tried to eat him.

"Ummm, could you 2 excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala gave Timon and Pumbaa her most innocent smile she could. 

"Whatever she has to say, she can say it in front of us, right Simba?" Timon said, very sure his buddy would back him up.

Simba sighed. "Maybe you should go." Timon's arms fell. 

"It starts. Ya think you know a guy." He and Pumbaa walked away.

"Timon and Pumbaa…ya learn to love 'em." Simba said rolling his eyes then turning to a depressed looking Nala. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked walking up beside her.

"All this time, I thought you were dead. You have no idea what this means to me. I spent most of my life mourning you." Nala said, letting a few tears fall.

"Y-you thought I was dead?" Simba asked somewhat confused.

"Yeah, Scar told us about the stampede."

"What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters? You're alive, and that means…you're the king!" Nala noticed that Simba got uncomfortable about this and decided to change the subject.

"I've really missed you." She said nuzzling him. "I missed you too." He replied nuzzling her back.

"Can we go for a walk?" Nala asked. He nodded and they walked away through the beautiful Oasis.

They climbed down the side of a water fall. They playfully followed each other across a small sliver of land with little waterfalls trickling down over it.

_"Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things"_

They stopped at a small pond and began lapping up water.

_"So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past…impossible_

_She'd turn away from me"_

Nala looked up at Simba.

_"He's holding back he's hiding_

_But what I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside"_

Simba ran off, Nala was shocked to see him swing over her on a vince and land in the water. She searched the water frantically trying to see if he was ok. Her eyes widened when she was pulled into the freezing water by a drenched Simba. 

She quickly climbed out of the water and gasped for air. Simba climbed up beside her a goofy grin and his mane hanging in his eyes.

"You think that was funny?" She asked looking at the soaking wet lion smiling at her.

"I thought it was hilarious." He laughed.

"Well, then you'll love this." She said pushing him back into the water.

"You are SO gonna pay!" He called as they ran through a field of dried golden grass.

Nala ran down a small hill back into the jungle. Simba caught up and stood on his hind legs and she did the same. He tried to hug her but they ended up�tumbling down a hill.�

_"Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things"_

For once, Simba landed on top of Nala, who put a paw on the side of his head and pulled him closer to her so she could lick his cheek. He looked at her shocked,but Nala gave him a seductive smile. He couldn't help but smile back. The two lions sat nuzzling for a while.

_"Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things"_

They began walking towards an area Simba called his "hiding place."

"This is a really beautiful place." Nala said smiling at Simba. 

"Yeah it is." He replied climbing into a hammock made of vines.

"Simba, why didn't you come back?" She blurted out.�She couldn't�hold it in anymore.�He dreaded this moment would come.

He sighed. "I had to get out on my own, live my own life. So I did, and it's great!" He replied.

"We've really needed you at home." She said with a desperate tone.

"I can't go back, Nala. So can we please drop it?" He asked getting out of the hammock.

"Scar destroyed everything. He let the hyenas take over. There's no food, no water. We're all going to starve…without you. We need you…I need you." Nala said nearly in tears.

"Nala…I love you…but I can't go back." Simba said looking at his paws.

She couldn't take it anymore. "He raped me." She stated, surprisingly it came out with no problem, no tears fell either.

"Who?" Simba asked anxiously.

"Your uncle." She said getting angry.

"How? Why? When? WHAT?" Simba's roar echoed throughout the jungle.

Nala winced slightly. "He pinned me. He wanted an heir. Just before I left. He raped me." Nala answered his questions calmly in order.

"Are…i-is he going to have an heir?" He asked cautiously. Nala shook her head. "Well it's still early, you could be pregnant right?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Trust me, Simba, I would know by now." She said gazing into his big chocolate colored eyes. "Please come back." She begged.

Simba sighed. "I can't."

All the rage Nala had been holding back suddenly let lose. "WHY? Do you not care that everyone in the pride is dying? That you can see the ribs poking out of everyone's sides? Do you not care that your mother could fall dead at any moment?" 

"Why did you come here? Why did you leave?" Simba roared back.

"To find help! I wanted to help the people I love. I wish I could say the same for you." She glared at him, her body shaking.

"We'll leave in the morning." Simba stated. 

Cliffhanger. Yep, Simba's going back. Apparently it IS possible to knock some sense into that thick head of his without a huge stick. Well, REVIEW!


	6. Departure

Well I'm doing my best to get a chapter out at least every 2-3 days. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. But be honest. I don't own the Lion King or any of the characters or places from the movie. They belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. I might use some of their quotes too so don't get mad if I do. Some characters are mine so if you wanna use them just email me so I know. I really need some reviews so that I know whether or not this story is good.

Nala and Simba woke early the next morning and after arguing with Timon, they left the Oasis.

"So how long do you think it'll take to get back?" Simba asked catching up to Nala.

"Well, it took me about a day and a half." She replied.

"Well let's try to cover as much ground as possible today. We might be able to make it by sundown." He said looking straight ahead to see nothing but desert.

"I doubt it, the only reason I made it in a day and half is, I only slept about 2 hours." Nala explained.

Simba sighed. 'Great, I'm finally going back and it's gonna take forever.'

Nala as if sensing what Simba was feeling nuzzled under his chin. "Relax; we'll get there soon enough. Simba smiled and nuzzled her back. "We should get going." He said walking again.

The sun had been out of sight for awhile now, so the 2 lions decided to stop to rest. "Simba, I love you." Nala said gazing into his eyes. "I love you too Nala." He replied shifting closer to her.

A few minutes passed when Nala's ears perked up. "Simba, get up, someone's watching us." She whispered into his ear.

They both stood up and looked around. "Who's there?" Simba roared.

"N-Nala!!!" The lion that had been stalking them exclaimed and jumped out from behind a thorn bush.

"Zander?!?" Nala exclaimed shakily. 'Oh no. I forgot Zander!!! He was the whole reason I came out here. What about Simba?' She thought to herself.

Zander ran to Nala and immediately started nuzzling his fiancé. Simba growled low in his throat as his blood boiled with jealousy.

Zander looked at Simba with a slight look of anger in his green eyes. "Nala, who's he?"

"Zander, this is Simba. I told you he wasn't dead!!! I found him and he's coming back to Pride Rock!!!" Nala exclaimed happily though still nervous.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That means…you 2…are…but Nala!!! What about us?!?" Zander asked frantically.

"Nala, what's he talking about?" Simba pleaded.

"Zander and I are…betrothed. But you and I are also betrothed." She explained looking at her paws.

"What?!?" Simba exclaimed.

"What did you want me to do Simba? You were gone!!! I didn't even have a chance to have a cub. I wanted a family." She exclaimed getting somewhat angry.

"Is that the only reason you said yes? To have cubs? I thought you loved me." Zander said with a desperate tone.

"I did love you. I do love you." She corrected herself. "But I also love Simba."

Simba and Zander stared at each other with fierce glares.

"You have to choose." Zander said not looking at the confused lioness.

"He's right. You have to choose Nala." Simba agreed.

"I don't know." She answered immediately seeing the anger in the lions' eyes.

"WHAT?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!?" Zander roared. Nala winced.

This angered Simba. He pounced. The two lions rolled around on the ground for a few minutes until they realized…the lioness they had been fighting over…was gone.

"Mother, I wish you were here. I don't know what to do. I've loved Simba since we were cubs…but he's been gone for so long. But, he's coming back to Pride Rock, for me. I love Zander too though. He was banished for trying to kill Scar for raping me. Mother, I need you here." Nala began sobbing.

"Nala? NALA?!? Naaalllaaa?!?" Simba and Zander were calling.

"This is all your fault!!!" Zander growled at Simba. "You started the fight."

"You screamed at her." Simba defended himself.

"She should've automatically chosen me. While you were off being 'dead' she and I were doing just fine!!!" Zander replied.

"Oh really? So you letting Scar rape her was you and her doing "just fine?" Simba asked getting even angrier.

"You think you know everything!!! I was banished for trying to kill that bastard for raping her!!!" Zander screeched.

"Whatever. We need to find Nala." Simba said looking in all directions.

"I'm such a whore." Nala thought aloud.

"Nala ma dear, you couldn't be more wrong." Nala turned around to see where the familiar voice was coming from.

"Rafiki? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see the old baboon.

"Well, the Great Kings tol me dat ya were gonna ave some problems getting Simba back to Pride Rock." He explained.

"Well I found him…and Zander. They want me to choose who I want to be with. But Rafiki, I love them both." She rushed her words.

The old shaman wrapped his arms around her neck trying to comfort her. "Well Nala, you may wan to decide soon." Rafiki said.

Nala opened her mouth to reply but Rafiki was gone.

"There she is!!! Nala!!!" Zander yelled as he and Simba ran up to Nala who was now lightly sobbing.

"Are you alright?" Simba asked her.

"I'm fine. We'd better get some sleep if we're going to make it to Pride Rock tomorrow." She said laying down.

"So…does that mean…" Zander asked, his voice trailing off.

"No, I haven't chosen yet." She answered as Simba and Zander both got very disappointed looks on their faces. The two lions laid down fell asleep.

Nala couldn't seem to fall asleep. 'If I choose Simba, I'll be queen of the Pride Lands. But, if I choose Zander, we'll be rogues. I couldn't bear to see Simba everyday, and besides Zander was banished.'

Nala sighed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

She was the first to wake the next morning. She got up and nudged the two sleeping lions and watched them sleepily get up and yawn.

"We should start moving." Simba said walking up beside Nala.

"Hey Nala, I'm sorry for last night."

"It's ok. But, could you please not fight with Zander anymore?"

"I won't…I promise." He said giving Nala his goofy toothy grin.

They spent the rest of the journey to Pride Rock in silence.

Nala saw as a horrified look appeared on Simba's face as he looked at his former home…in ruins.

"It's awful…isn't it?" Nala said quietly. "I didn't want to believe you."

"Yeah, well what's the plan?" Zander asked impatiently.

"Zander, you need to stay hidden, if Scar or the hyenas catch you back here, you'll be killed." Nala said.

"Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. I'll find Scar." Simba said with a fierce look in his eyes.

They all went their separate ways.

Well I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter. REVIEW and tell me if you like or hate this story.


	7. A mighty roar

Well I'm doing my best to get a chapter out at least every 2-3 days. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. But be honest. I don't own the Lion King or any of the characters or places from the movie. They belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. I might use some of their quotes too so don't get mad if I do. Some characters are mine so if you wanna use them just email me so I know. I really need some reviews so that I know whether or not this story is good.

Nala crept past hundreds of hyenas and finally found her mother and the other lionesses. "Nala!!!" Sarafina exclaimed as she ran to her daughter. "Where's Sarabi?" Nala asked quickly.

"SAAARAAABIII!!!" Scar bellowed.

Nala watched as the former queen walked between 2 lines of hyenas snapping at her.

Nala faced the rest of the lionesses. "Follow me. We're going up the other side of Pride Rock. NOW!!!" She commanded then walked slowly to Pride Rock as the other lionesses reluctantly followed.

They hurried and made it to the top to see Scar strike Sarabi to the ground and say something about being 10x the king Mufasa was.

Nala heard Simba's growl and watched him run to his mother. She couldn't make out what was being said.

Simba approached Scar while some lionesses helped Sarabi to her feet.

"Oh Simba, the pressures of ruling a kingdom…"

"Are no longer yours. Step down Scar."

"Well I would…but…you see them? They think I'm king." Scar said pointing up to hundreds of hyenas.

"Well we don't. Simba's the rightful king." Nala spoke up.

"Nala? I'm surprised to see you too. I thought for sure you ran off with your little boyfriend, Zander. Or are you with Simba now? It's hard to keep track with you isn't it?" Scar gave Nala an evil grin.

She growled low in her throat. He always knew how to make her feel lower than dirt. 'NO…not anymore. He's nothing but a pitiful, scrawny lion.' Nala thought to herself.

"Step down Scar…step down…or fight." Simba said to Scar narrowing his eyes.

"Oh must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?" Scar said turning away.

"That's not going to work Scar, I've put it behind me." Simba replied. 'What's going on?' Nala thought to herself.

"But about your faithful subjects have they put it behind them?"

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala finally asked.

"So, you haven't told them. Well now's your chance, tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death." Scar commanded.

Simba took on step towards them. "I am."

Sarabi walked up to herself and croaked, "It's not true…tell me it's not true."

Simba looked down shamefully. "It's true."

"You see? He admits it, murderer." Scar said circling Simba.

"NO!!! It was an accident!!!" Simba said defending himself.

Scar and his hyenas were walking towards Simba who was being forced to walk backwards…towards the edge of Pride Rock.

"Oh Simba, you're in trouble again, and now everyone knows WHY!!!" Scar exclaimed.

Simba slipped and was dangling off the edge of Pride Rock. "SIMBA!!!" Nala yelled.

Scar whispered something to Simba, that apparently set him off, because in a split second he was on top of Scar saying something about telling the truth. .Scar said something that no one could hear.

"So they can hear you." Simba said with his paw crushing Scar's throat.

"I killed Mufasa!!!" Scar yelled.

Dozens of hyenas suddenly covered Simba. The lionesses jumped in and were taking on 4-5 hyenas at a time. Nala swiped a few off of Simba allowing him to chase after Scar, who was trying to sneak away.

Nala noticed that hyenas were making it impossible for Simba to catch up to Scar, so she tackled them. A few were sent sailing over the edge of Pride Rock, to their death, the others were smart enough to run while they still had a chance.

Nala and the other lionesses continues fighting them off until they saw Scar tumbling down to the ground, then being attacked by hyenas whom he had called "the enemies."

Some of the lionesses chased after the hyenas to make sure they left the Pride Lands.

Simba appeared coming down a stone path that lead to the very top of Pride Rock. He and his mother finally got a chance to nuzzle.

He noticed Nala come up behind his mother and nuzzled her a little bit. They all looked up as Rafiki pointed towards the tip of Pride Rock.

Simba padded to where the old baboon was bowing to his new king. Simba pulled Rafiki into a hug, then made his way up the giant, majestic rock.

He roared a mighty roar that symbolized; he had finally taken his place in the circle of life, as King.

Nala and the other lionesses roared in agreement.

Well I'm gonna end it here. There WILL be more chapters. But I need REVIEWS!!! So get to it. I hope you all like this so far.


	8. The Circle Of Life

Well I'm doing my best to get a chapter out at least every 2-3 days. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. But be honest. I don't own the Lion King or any of the characters or places from the movie. They belong to the awesome Walt Disney Company. I might use some of their quotes too so don't get mad if I do. Some characters are mine so if you wanna use them just email me so I know. I really need some reviews so that I know whether or not this story is good.

It had been a month since Simba took his place king. The Pride Lands were already looking a lot better. Herds had returned, trees were starting to show green, and the waterhole had been filled from all the thirst quenching rain.

Nala had not yet made her choice between Zander and Simba. The other lionesses in the pride thought that she was being stupid for not choosing Simba and being queen. She had asked her mother what she thought about a million times and she always said the same thing.

"Follow your heart, it will never steer you wrong."

It was a bright, sunny day, Nala decided to take a walk around the Pride Lands.

"Hey Nala, mind if I join you?" Zander asked running up behind her. "No, of course not." She lied. She just wanted to be alone right now, but no one seemed to understand that.

They left Pride Rock and made their way to the waterhole for a drink. "Nala, I know I promised to stop asking you this but, have you chosen yet? It's been a month. I can't stand it anymore."

Nala looked into his eyes and saw how desperate he was. Then she realized something. His eyes didn't show the same love, compassion, and warmth that Simba's did.

Nala smiled. "Yes, I've made my decision."

Zander's ears perked up.

Nala looked back at Pride Rock where Simba was standing at the tip of the giant, majestic rock.

"Oh, well I guess I sorda saw this coming. I wish you both the best of luck. But, I can't stay here. If you ever need me, go west." Zander said as a tear streamed down his face. He gave Nala one last nuzzle, and left the Pride Lands.

Nala was somewhat sad to see him leave, but she was relieved that she had finally decided who she would spend the rest her life with. She raced to Pride Rock.

When she finally made it, she was breathing hard, which grabbed the attention of the king.

"Nala, are you alright?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ummm, Simba, do you wanna take a walk?" She asked. "Sure." He replied, they walked side by side towards the waterhole, where she had just been.

"I've made my decision." She blurted out with the biggest smile she's ever had.

"What have you decided?" He asked looking at his paws. "Well, maybe this will tell you." She said as she nuzzled her face into his blood red mane.

Simba's eyes lit up. "I love you Nala. Forever and always."

That's what they would say when they asked each other how long they would be best friends.

"I love you too Simba. Always and forever."

They stayed like that for a few minutes then headed back to Pride Rock so they could announce that Nala had finally accepted his proposal.

Ok, well this is the shortest chapter, but it's also the last!!! I'm not sure if I'm going to make a sequel, I will if enough people review this and tell me what they think. Well I finished this in a few days but I still had a few really cool reviewers. THANKS!!!


End file.
